Bevor die Maske bricht
by Rabasta
Summary: Narzissa ist mysteriös, Lucius brutal und Draco ahnt etwas. Oder? Ein kleiner OneShot aus der Familie Malfoy.


_Author's Note:_ Ein kleiner One-Shot aus der Familie Malfoy. Narzissa ist mysteriös, Lucius brutal und Draco ahnt etwas. Oder?  
Ich hoffe, ich konnte damit ein bisschen nachdenklich machen würde mich über Rückmeldungen freuen, wie immer.  
**Raiting:** ab 14, da ein wenig Blut vorkommt...

* * *

**Bevor die Maske bricht... **

Narzissas Hand zitterte, als sie die Puderquaste zum Gesicht führte. Sie zwang sich, still zu halten. Langsam und sorgfältig fuhr sie mit der Quaste über ihre Wangenknochen. Der Puder legte sich sanft über ihre ebenmäßigen Züge und sie lächelte, als sie ihrem Spiegelbild begegnete. Sie lächelte, weil sie wusste, dass auch Schminke nur ein schwacher Trost für das war, was Leben genannt wurde. Ihre Augen erschienen heute groß in dem blassen Besicht und die fein geschwungenen Brauen schwebten elegant über dem dunklen Blau. Sie zog mit einem sanften orangerot ihre Lippen nach und trug dezenten Lidschatten auf. Sie schlüpfte gerade in das schwarze Kleid, als es sachte an die Türe klopfte.

„Ja?", rief sie und zupfte den fließenden Stoff in die richtige Position.

Dracos Kopf erschien im Türspalt. „Darf ich eintreten, Mutter?"

„Natürlich, mein Liebling", erwiderte sie und bemühte sich, den euphorischen Glanz in ihren Augen zu verstecken. „Setz' dich auf das Bett, ich bin gleich fertig." Sie suchte in der Schmuckschatulle nach den Diamantohrringen und der Kette.

„Schatz, würdest du sie mir bitte umlegen?", fragte sie ihren Sohn und hörte das Rascheln ihres Bettes, als er sich erhob und hinter sie trat, um ihr das Vermögen an Hals und Ohren zu hängen. Sie spürte das kalte Metall auf ihrer nackten Haut und sie wusste, dass es perfekt war. Lucius mochte Diamanten. Sie warten teuer, schlicht und an Pracht nicht zu übertreffen. Narzissa mochte sie nicht. Sie waren kalt.

Sie drehte sich zu dem halbwüchsigen Junge um und strich ihm durch das silberblonde Haar. „Lass das, Mutter! Ich bin doch keine drei", meinte er entsetzt und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja, natürlich nicht, ich vergaß", sagte Narzissa und lächelte liebevoll. „Du bist jetzt ja reife 15, da ist es unschicklich, wenn die alte Mutter irgendeine körperliche Verbindung aufbaut."

„Genau", grinste Draco. „In einer Viertelstunde holt Blaise mich ab. Wir gehen ein bisschen feiern, du weißt doch, er hat Geburtstag, und ich komme übermorgen wieder. Pünktlich zum Schulanfang."

„Ach ja, der Zabini-Junge... dann richte ihm doch alles Gute aus. Und trink nicht so viel, ich will nicht, dass du genauso betrunken im Straßengraben liegst wie meine Familie seinerzeit. Wir haben einen Ruf zu verlieren, würde dein Vater sagen."

„Ja", sagte Draco gedehnt, „das würde er wohl. Pass auf dich auf." Er sah seine Mutter an und sie verstand wohl, was er meinte. Draco war nicht dumm, er wusste sehr gut, was sein Vater tat.

Narzissas Züge verhärteten sich. „Hör mir zu, Draco. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Verbringe ein paar nette Tage bei Zabini, ich komme gut alleine zurecht." Sie merkte, dass er mit sich rang, bevor er schließlich nickte. Erleichtert nahm sie seine Hand in ihre. Ihr Sohn war schlau, doch er hing ihr an den Lippen und glaubte alles, was sie sagte. Sie sollte das nicht ausnutzen, doch ausnahmsweise, heute, tat sie es doch. Er musste gehen. Heute. Zu diesem Zabini, wohin auch immer, aber er durfte nicht da bleiben.

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte sie und in ihrer Stimme schwang die Mischung aus gezwungener Heiterkeit und verstecktem Wissen mit, die sie oft nach einem Streit oder vor einer bedeutungsschweren Schritt an den Tag legte. In einem dieser Momente, in denen der Boden entweder gerade zu bröckeln begann, oder das Ende der Krise zu erkennen war.

„Wunderschön", antwortete Draco. „Gehst du aus?"

„Nein", sagte sie.

Draco starrte sie an. „Willst du...", begann er, doch Narzissa ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

„Einfach einmal schön sein? Ja, mein Sohn, das will ich", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „So gefalle ich deinem Vater doch am besten." Ein kühles, spöttisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

„Vermutlich", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Ein weiteres Schmuckstück in seinem Haus. Das wird ihn freuen. Ich gehe jetzt, Mutter." Er wandte sich um und hastete aus dem Raum ohne zurückzublicken.

Narzissa ließ sich auf den kleine, mit grüner Seide überspannten Hocker vor ihrem Frisiertisch zurücksinken. Sie konnte die besorgte, fast verschreckte Miene ihres Sohnes nicht mehr vergessen. Mit steinernen Bewegungen überprüfte sie, ob die gläserne Ampulle noch in ihrem Ausschnitt versteckt war, dann schlüpfte sie in ihre besten Schuhe.

_oOo_

Die große Standuhr im blauen Salon schlug halb fünf. Narzissa saß auf dem dunkelblauen Ledersofa und wippte nervös mit dem übergeschlagenen Bein. Lucius sollte jeden Augenblick nach Hause kommen. Sie griff nach einem Buch, das neben der Blumenvase auf dem Tisch lag und blätterte darin, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Als sie schließlich feststellte, dass sie es verkehrt herum hielt, schmiss sie es ärgerlich neben sich auf den ledernen Sitz. Sie blieb einige Sekunden ruhig und schaute sich dann vorsichtig um. In einem Anflug von Erstaunen über sich selbst nahm sie das Buch hastig und legte es ordentlich auf den Tisch zurück, so dass es genau mit der Kante abschloss.

Sie seufzte. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig. Es sollte perfekt sein, nirgendwo durfte einfach so ein Buch herumliegen. Ihr Haus war stets sauber und aufgeräumt. Wenn alles pingelig genau an seinem Fleck stand, jeder Zentimeter glänzte, dann wusste sie, dass sie zumindest irgendetwas in der Gewalt hatte. Es befriedigte sie auf eine erleichternde Art und Weise, Ordnung zu schaffen. Und selbst wenn es das nicht täte, würde sich Lucius kaum mit weniger zufrieden geben. Er mochte ein akkurates Zuhause, wenn er von schmutziger Arbeit zurückkam. Und er war bereit, für das zu kämpfen, was ihm gefiel.

Narzissa rutschte erregt auf dem Sofa herum. Sie klappte einen kleinen Handspiegel auf, um ein letztes Mal ihr Aussehen zu begutachten. Ebenfalls perfekt. Sie wusste, dass sie weder Schminke noch Juwelen brauchte, doch sie verliehen ihr ein gewisses Gefühl der Sicherheit. Andromedas spöttische Worte spukten in ihren Gedanken herum, die sie ihr vor langer Zeit verächtlich ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte. _Gott, Zissy_, _begräbst du etwa dein Herz unter all dieser Schminke?_ Ja, vielleicht tat sie das. Vielleicht wollte sie etwas, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, wenn sie gleich Lucius gegenüberstehen würde. Vielleicht wollte sie sich nicht so nackt fühlen.

Sie hörte Schritte. „Narzissa?"

Sie stand auf und glättete die Falten des schwarzen Kleides. „Ich bin hier."  
Die Schritte kamen näher und Lucius erschien in der offenen Tür. Er sah gut aus, er trug die Haare offen, wie meistens, wenn er von der Arbeit kam. Der Siegelring an seinem Finger glänzte, als er die Hand hob, um seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen, während er näher kam.

„Hattest du einen anstrengenden Tag, Liebling?", fragte Narzissa mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und angestrengtem Atem.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Lucius ärgerlich und ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken, während er an seinem Kragen nestelte. „Dieser verfluchte Fudge will mir einfach keine Ansicht der Daten von der Mysteriumsabteilung genehmigen. Langsam geht er mir auf die Nerven. Seine Blindheit mag für den Dunklen Lord praktisch sein, doch er ist ein absoluter Hohlkopf." Der letzte Knopf an dem dunklen Umhang wollte sich einfach nicht öffnen lassen. „Scheißteil," fluchte Lucius ungehalten und riss wütend an dem Stoff, so dass der Knopf, der diesem Druck nicht mehr standhalten konnte, mit einem leisen _Plong _weggesprengt wurde.

Narzissa beobachtete still seinen verbissenen Kampf mit dem Kleidungsstück und schluckte dann. „Willst du einen Drink?" Ihr Herz flatterte ein wenig und sie hasste sich dafür. Ihr Mann gab ein undefinierbares Grunzen von sich. Sie deutete es als ja. Sie wandte sich schnell ab, um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen, und ging zu der Kommode mit den Marmorgriffen, auf der das Tablett mit den zwei Gläsern und stand Flasche standen. „Whiskey", sagte sie tonlos, als sie die Flasche öffnete und die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit in die Gläser laufen ließ. „Severus hat ihn mit mitgegeben, als ich ihn neulich besucht habe."

„Du warst bei Severus? Was wolltest du von ihm?" Er klang misstrauisch.

„Das Mittel gegen die Menstruationsbeschwerden", log Narzissa überzeugend, anscheinend empört über die Vergesslichkeit ihres Mannes. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie die kleine Glasampulle aus ihrem Ausschnitt zog.

„Das hätte ich dir doch mitbringen können", meinte Lucius, „ich sehe ihn ab und zu. Dann hättest du dich nicht auf den Weg machen müssen."

„Mir war langweilig, ich wollte dir keine Umstände machen." Sie drehte sich mit den beiden Gläsern in der Hand zu ihrem Gatten um. Ihre Augen suchten Lucius'. Sie stand wie versteinert.

„Was ist?", fragte ihr Mann. „Bekomme ich nun endlich meinen Whiskey oder muss ich einen Hauselfen holen?"

Plötzlich wurde sie ruhiger. Ihre Füße trugen sie wie von selbst zu Lucius und sie streckte ihm das Glas entgegen. Es war ihr, als ob sie sich und ihn auf einmal von oben bobachten würde. So, als wäre sie der Kronleuchter, der oben an der Decke schwebte und nicht mehr die Frau, die mit beiden Beinen fest auf dem Parkett stand und deren Herzklopfen sich stetig verlangsamte.

Lucius sah sie an, dann nahm er das Gefäß und führte es langsam zum Mund. Sie fixierte ihn. Die Situation kam ihr grotesk vor. Es lief alles wie geplant, und doch... ihr Herz schlug nicht mehr. Sie war so ruhig, so vollkommen kalt. Sie dachte daran, wie schön sie aussah. Andromeda hatte wirklich Recht gehabt: Sie begrub ihr Herz unter dieser Maske. Die Glaskante lag an seiner Lippe. Starr lagen ihre Augen auf dem roten Fleisch, das sich gegen das klare Kristall drückte. „Seit wann kümmert es dich, ob mir Umstände gemacht werden?", flüsterte Lucius. Die Zunge wollte sich nicht von ihrem Gaumen lösen und dann hörte sie ein leises Klirren. Narzissa fühlte einen Stich, dann brach alles zusammen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr Herz schlug wieder.

Die Ampulle war aus ihrem Ärmel gefallen und rollte über den Boden. Hastig griff sie danach. „Augentropfen", flüsterte sie tonlos und wusste, dass es zwecklos war.

Lucius sah von dem Fläschchen zu ihr, dann zu seinem Glas und schließlich wieder zu dem Fläschchen. Er starrte sie mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. „Hast du etwa geglaubt, darauf falle ich rein?", zischte Lucius und packte sie am Handgelenk. Narzissa schrie erschrocken auf, als das Whiskeyglas auf dem Boden zerschellte und sein Inhalt über den Boden verspritzte. Mit einem kräftigen Hieb schlug Lucius ihr ins Gesicht.

„Wirst du wohl nicht schreien! Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, still zu sein?"

Ein zweiter Hieb krachte gegen ihre Wange und ließ sie taumeln. Warmes Blut spritzte. Der dritte traf sie in den Magen und zwang sie in die Knie. Sie spürte Lucius blinde Wut am ganzen Leib. Er hatte ihr die Nase gebrochen und sie spürte, wie das klebrige Blut an ihrem Kinn entlang rann. Sie keuchte auf, als er ihr den Fuß brutal in den Bauch rammte.

„Was fällt dir ein, du Hure! Es gehört schon ein wenig mehr dazu, einen Malfoy umzubringen, als nur ein wenig Gift! Wie tief bist du nur gesunken, Zissa?"

Ihrem Mund entwand sich ein jämmerliches Stöhnen.

„Menstruationsbeschwerden! Und, wusste Severus Bescheid?" Er hielt kurz inne, und beantworte die Frage dann selbst. „Ja, natürlich wusste er Bescheid..."

„Nein, wirklich, er hat überhaupt nichts gewusst. Er wusste nicht, für wen..."

„Schon gut, ich gebe unserem lieben Severus keine Schuld, du musst keine Angst um ihn haben. Ich gebe die Schuld allein dir." Lucius Stimme zischte ihr hämisch ins Ohr. „Du bist an allem selbst Schuld, hörst du, Narzissa? An allem."

Ihr geschundener Körper wand sich unter seinem harten Griff um ihre Handgelenke auf dem Teppich.

„Lass... mich... los", fauchte sie mühsam zwischen all dem Blut hervor, das ihr in Strömen über das Gesicht lief. Spöttisch lächelnd löste er seine Hände von ihr und machte Anstalten, sich aus der Hocke wieder nach oben zu begeben.

„Und jetzt gehe..."

Mit letzter Kraft schnellte Narzissas Fuß nach oben und seine Stimme versagte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse und das bösartige Funkeln in den Augen war plötzlich erloschen. Dann brach er neben ihr auf dem Boden zusammen.

Sie lagen keuchend nebeneinander auf dem teuren Perserteppich, der blutdurchtränkt sein Muster verlor. „Wir haben uns Liebe geschworen", japste Lucius. „Wie konnte es soweit kommen?"

Narzissa antwortete nicht. Ihre Augen schimmerten gläsern und Blut strömte noch immer über ihre Haut und tropfte in ihren Mund, auf ihre Kleidung, auf den Boden.

Er setzte sich mit stockenden Bewegungen auf. Sein silbernes Haar war durcheinander und blutig, dort wo er in der roten Lache gelegen war.

„Du liebst mich doch, nicht wahr, Zissa?", fragte er hart und sie glaubte fast, er würde gleich wieder ihre Hände auf den Boden pressen.

Sie sah ihm in die grauen Augen. „Ja", sagte sie langsam und spuckte Blut. „Aus Gründen, die ich selbst nicht verstehe, liebe ich dich noch immer. Obwohl ich hier auf dem Boden liege und dich umbringen will. Obwohl du mich verletzt hast, mich jeden Tag auf's Neue verletzt. Obwohl du meinen Sohn quälst, und mich quälst." Sie spürte, wie das Blut langsam ihre Maske herunterwusch. „Aber gib mir nur einen Grund, Lucius, nur einen weiteren Grund, und du wirst dir wünschen, ich würde dich hassen."

Lucius erhob sich ächzend und sah auf seine Frau herab. „Das tue ich jetzt schon, Zissa. Es wäre alles um so vieles leichter, wenn du mich einfach verlassen würdest. Du hättest es besser planen und mich umbringen sollen, dann wäre es vorbei gewesen. Dann wärst du frei gewesen und Draco auch. Und ich auch. Du solltest mich nicht lieben."

Narzissa setzte sich auf und hielt eine Hand mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht auf ihre Nase, die andere hatte sie an die Rippen gepresst. „Geh doch hin, wo der Pfeffer wächst, Lucius! Du hast Recht, wären mein Sohn und ich frei, wäre alles viel besser. Doch wir sind es nicht, und du bist es auch nicht. Noch nicht."

Sie stand unbeholfen auf und versuchte, nicht überall Blut zu verspritzen. Mittlerweile war es nur noch ein Rinnsal, doch genug, um das Sofa zu ruinieren, falls es darauf tropfen sollte. Lucius packte ihren Arm und zog sie hoch.

„So eine Sauerei", meinte Narzissa und betrachtete den Teppich. „Ich werde die Hauselfen holen müssen. Und du flohst ins St. Mungo's und holst einen Heiler, meine Nase muss geheilt werden." Sie warf ihm einen Blick von einer Gleichgültigkeit zu, die sie selten an den Tag legte.

„Ja", sagte er widerstrebend. Ihre Hand umklammerte die Sessellehne.

„Du sagst ihnen, ich wäre gestürzt, wenn sie weiterfragen, blockst du ab."

Lucius nickte. Er hätte es sowieso auf diese Art gemacht. Dann ging er aus dem Zimmer, zum Kamin in der Küche.

Als sie seine Schritte verhallen hörte, wankte sie nach vorne und ließ sich auf dem blauen Leder nieder. Es war ihr egal, ob sie es mit ihrem Blut ruinierte oder nicht. Unbelebtes Leder... Vorsichtig setzte sie sich und kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen. Mit klammen Fingern nahm sie die Ampulle aus dem Ärmel, die sie vorhin wohl wieder dorthin zurückgesteckt hatte und rollte sie zwischen den Fingern. Eine salzige Träne rollte über ihre Wange, vermischte sich mit dem langsam verkrustenden Blut und wischte die letzte Spur der Maske fort.


End file.
